looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/25/15 - 10/31/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *10/26/15 - 8:30am - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Painter Paint Hare/The Spy Who Bugged Me *10/26/15 - 2pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/The Bigfoot in Bed/World Wide Wabbit *10/27/15 - 8:30am - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *10/27/15 - 2pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *10/28/15 - 8:30am - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *10/28/15 - 2pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer /St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *10/29/15 - 8:30am - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot /Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *10/30/15 - 8:30am - The Grim Rabbit/The Wringler/The Inside Bugs/Sun Valley Freeze *10/30/15 - 2pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Big Troubles/Manner Maid THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *10/26/15 - 10am - A Chip Off the Old Castle *10/26/15 - 10:30am - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *10/27/15 - 10am - Bull Running on Empty *10/27/15 - 10:30am - The Cat Who Knew Too Much *10/28/15 - 10am - Outback Down Under *10/28/15 - 10:30am - Something Fishy Around Here *10/29/15 - 10am - A Ticket to Crime *10/29/15 - 10:30am - Double Take *10/30/15 - 10am - B2 or Not B2 *10/30/15 - 10:30am - It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World LOONEY TUNES *10/25/15 - 10:30am - Strangled Eggs/I Gopher You/Double Or Mutton *10/25/15 - 2am - Strangled Eggs/I Gopher You/Double Or Mutton/Fastest And The Mostest/Soup or Sonic/Upswept Hare/Hillbilly Hare *10/26/15 - 12pm and 2am - Bunny Hugged/Rabbit Seasoning/Muscle Tussle/Duck Amuck/Fool Coverage/What's My Lion/Weasel While You Work *10/27/15 - 12pm and 2am - Weasel Stop/For Scentimental Reasons/Cat Feud/Little Orphan Airedale/Wearing of the Grin/Gee Whiz-z-z/Kiddie's Kitty, A *10/28/15 - 12pm and 2am - Cat's A-Weigh/Too Hop To Handle/Tweety's Circus/Last Hungry Cat/Windblown Hare/Box Office Bunny/Compressed Hare *10/29/15 - 12pm and 2am - Bugs Bunny Rides Again/From Hare To Eternity/Stupor Duck/Daffy Duck Hunt/Heir Conditioned/Feather Dusted/Feline Frame-up *10/30/15 - 12pm and 2am - Bone for a Bone, A/Pest that Came to Dinner/Steal Wool/Hook, Line and Stinker/Yankee Dood It/Zoom and Bored/Hare Splitter *10/31/15 - 10:30am - Claws for Alarm/Trick or Tweet *10/31/15 - 11am - Transylvania 6-5000/Water Water Every Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Broom-stick Bunny/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Bewitched Bunny/Scaredy Cat *10/31/15 - 2am - Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Egg Scramble, An/Little Red Rodent Hood/Hare Splitter/Mad as a Mars Hare/High and the Flighty/No Barking/Chaser On The Rocks/Touche and Go/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Big Top Bunny/What Makes Daffy Duck/Tugboat Granny/Devil's Feud Cake THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *10/25/15 - 11am - French Fries *10/25/15 - 11:30am - Beauty School *10/25/15 - 4pm - Year of the Duck *10/25/15 - 4:30pm - Gossamer Is Awesomer *10/25/15 - 5am - A Christmas Carol *10/25/15 - 5:30am - It's A Handbag *10/26/15 - 5am - We're In Big Truffle *10/26/15 - 5:30am - Dear John *10/27/15 - 5am - Daffy Duck Esquire *10/27/15 - 5:30am - Spread Those Wings And Fly *10/28/15 - 5am - The Black Widow *10/28/15 - 5:30am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *10/29/15 - 5am - Gribbler's Quest *10/29/15 - 5:30am - The Grand Old Duck of York *10/30/15 - 5am - Ridiculous Journey *10/30/15 - 5:30am - The Shell Game *10/31/15 - 5am - Year of the Duck *10/31/15 - 5:30am - Gossamer Is Awesomer THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *10/26/15 - 9am - Son of Roswell That Ends Well; A Mynah Problem *10/26/15 - 9:30am - Whatever Happened to Shorty Twang?; A Big Knight Out *10/27/15 - 9am - Brussels Sprouts; The Golden Bird of Shangri-Claw *10/27/15 - 9:30am - When Granny Ruled the Earth; Dutch Tweet *10/28/15 - 9am - Bayou on the Half Shell; Seeing Double *10/28/15 - 9:30am - When Harry Met Salleri; The Early Woim Gets the Boid *10/29/15 - 9am - This Is the Kitty; An Eye for an Aye-Aye *10/29/15 - 9:30am - The Blackboard Jumble; What's the Frequency Kitty? *10/30/15 - 9am - Dial V for Veterinarian; California's Crusty Bronze *10/30/15 - 9:30am - The Tail End; This Is the End BABY LOONEY TUNES *10/25/15 - 8am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *10/25/15 - 8:30am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *10/26/15 - 8am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *10/26/15 - 8:30am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *10/27/15 - 8am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *10/27/15 - 8:30am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *10/28/15 - 8am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *10/28/15 - 8:30am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *10/29/15 - 8am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *10/29/15 - 8:30am - Stop and Smell Up The Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *10/30/15 - 8am - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing *10/30/15 - 8:30am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star WABBIT *10/26/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *10/27/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *10/28/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *10/29/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *10/30/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker